


All We Needed

by GetFighted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief Harry/Ginny mention, Hate Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Smut, Smutty goodness, dingy bathroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetFighted/pseuds/GetFighted
Summary: Harry’s hands grabbed Draco’s hips, and he guided him towards the door, before roughly flipping the man over and pushing his body against the cold stall. Harry found himself taking a moment to admire the man’s figure. All those years spent trailing Draco Malfoy and not once did he notice how perfectly delicious he looked.Draco peered over his shoulder at Harry, his breathing still heavy and hot.“Enjoying the view, are we?”





	All We Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this one. I'd be pretty darn happy if you'd drop a reveiw on this one!   
> <3

The Leaky Cauldron was particularly warm that night. As Harry sat at his table, condensating mug in hand, he looked over the crowd of people. Beads of sweat ran down drunken faces, and Harry wondered if he looked as haggard as everyone else. He reached up and removed his glasses, swiping over his brow with the back of his hand. He was about to get up and wander over for a top up when a small clearing of a throat disrupted his thoughts. 

“Excuse me? Harry Potter?” 

His gaze was met with that of a young woman. She was small in stature and she wrung her hands anxiously in front of her. Harry’s eyes fell over her long, strawberry hair and travelled to her piercing green eyes. She bit nervously at the bottom of her perfectly plump bottom lip. For a brief moment, Harry was resentful of Ginny. 

“Uhhh, yes. Hi there.” The words tumbled out of his mouth with little confidence and he silently cursed at himself for sounding like such a fool. “What can I do for you?” 

“My name is Maisie Cattermole. I don’t know if you remember, but you and your friends saved my mother 8 years ago. I’ve wanted to say thank you ever since, so… Thank you, Harry Potter.” Her words were quick, almost as quick as her exit. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and scurried off into the hushed whispers of the people around them.

Harry absent-mindedly rubbed the spot on his cheek with a small smile tugging on his lips. He downed the rest of his drink and stood to head off for the top up he had wanted. 

A few more top ups later and Harry was feeling the effects. His vision seemed a little fuzzier than normal, his cheeks were no doubt red and patchy from the sheer amount of heat that seemed to be surrounding his face, and liquid sloshed around in his belly as he stumbled his way to the men’s room. 

He pushed the door open with every intention of making this a quick pit stop, but as he walked in and turned his attention towards the urinals, his stomach instantly hit the floor. The man’s back was turned to him, but that couldn’t stop Harry from recognizing the light hair and thin frame. He cursed under his breath and turned to leave. 

“Are you still so terribly angry with me that you can’t even take a piss if I’m nearby?” 

Harry froze and exhaled irritably. 

“Or is it just stage fright, Potter? Surely the Great One, who can’t even sit down for a drink in peace without some pathetic whore fawning all over you, couldn’t possibly have stage fright.” 

Harry heard the sound of a zipper and two quick footsteps towards him. Without a second thought, Harry spun on his feet, wand flying from his pocket and held out in front of him.

“Don’t. Don’t make me.” His words were sharp, and cold. If Harry was being honest, deep down he knew he didn’t truly harbour anymore hate for Draco Malfoy. But the muscle memory was hard to shake. Harry hadn’t seen Draco Malfoy in over five years, but being in his presence instantly brought back a tense and grave feeling. It made him want to be sick, or perhaps it was just the alcohol. 

Draco chuckled and put his hands up by his head. “I wouldn’t dare. I have to be good if I want to keep seeing the light of day in public these days. I just thought you and I could have… a little chat. Between old friends, of course.”

“You were never my friend.” 

“No, I suppose you’re right. We were so much more than that, weren’t we?” 

Draco’s words rolled slowly off his tongue, and for a brief moment Harry felt dizzy. His outstretched hand faltered as his mind tried to catch up, but it was useless. “What?” It was the only word that Harry could form.

A wide smirk spread over Draco’s lips. “You and I, we were quite the couple. I obsessed over you, you obsessed over me. I had to know what you were doing, and you followed me around like a little puppy. I probably should have just bent you over a desk and got it over with, but I kind of have to admit… I liked the chase.” 

Harry’s ears were ringing. He wanted to yell, he wanted to throw punches, he wanted to strike the man before him. But there was a purr in his chest and his heart was beating faster. He felt his cheeks darken and his mouth felt dry. Most of all, he wanted to turn around and walk away, but he found his feet frozen in place as Harry Potter was forced to admit to himself that he was being turned on by none other than Draco Malfoy. 

“Nothing to say, I see.”

“A desk? That sounds uncomfortable,” Harry sputtered out, his own shock slapping him in the face as he did. Before he could take the words back, Draco stepped forward and in one fluent motion his lips crashed with Harry’s.   
Harry cursed the alcohol, he cursed his need to be there that night, but most of all he cursed the feeling inside of him that was spreading from his core and electrifying his limbs. He found himself leaning into Draco’s kiss, and he swore he could feel Draco smile against him. 

A single hand found its way beneath Harry's shirt as it roamed the sweaty skin of his chest. It was eager, but light, and the touch was something Harry would never have expected Draco could manage. He felt dizzy again, but this time he welcomed it. Draco’s other hand moved downwards, lightly grazing over the fabric of Harry’s pants and Harry could feel the embarrassing growth begin.

When Draco took a step back, Harry let out an involuntary whimper. There was a menacing grin on his face. He looked Harry over, top to bottom. 

“See?” 

What happened next was not something Harry could ever explain. He felt a roar in his chest and he rushed Draco, who squeaked his surprise as Harry pushed him backwards into a stall. He flung the door closed behind him and locked it, his eyes fiercely locked on Draco’s, whose own were filled with excitement and bewilderment all at the same time. 

“When did you grow balls, Potter?” 

“Don’t make this weird, Malfoy.”

“I think we can both agree this is the weirdest thing you or I will do all week regardless of what I say.”

Harry grabbed a fistful of Draco’s shirt and pulled him close with a rough tug. Their lips met again, but this time there was nothing but pure fire as the two men eagerly explored one another. Chests heaved and hands groped, years of pent up...whatever it was, exploding between them. 

Harry’s hands grabbed Draco’s hips, and he guided him towards the door, before roughly flipping the man over and pushing his body against the cold stall. Harry found himself taking a moment to admire the man’s figure. All those years spent trailing Draco Malfoy and not once did he notice how perfectly delicious he looked. 

Draco peered over his shoulder at Harry, his breathing still heavy and hot. 

“Enjoying the view, are we?” 

“Drop your pants,” Harry mumbled, still focused entirely on Draco’s backside. He absent mindedly ran a hand up Draco’s back as his other hand skillfully undid his own button and zipper. In an alarmingly record time, Draco’s pants hit the ground and Harry ran his hand back down Draco’s back and over his now bare rear. 

“Can I fuck you?” 

Draco laughed, and the volume of it startled Harry. 

“Would I really be cuddling with a dirty bathroom stall with my trousers around my ankles if I expected anything le-” Draco’s words were cut short as he felt a slick finger enter him. He wasn’t sure when Harry had learned unspoken magic, but he didn’t care. He pushed back into Harry, unable to hide how badly he wanted him. 

Two fingers now, and Draco braced his hands against the stall, letting his head drop with a groan as Harry’s fingers prepped him for something he wanted so much more. Draco couldn’t help but be amused; of all the times this scenario ran through his head, he never imagined he would be on the receiving end. But he couldn’t complain, nor could he deny that this way had his cock harder than anything before. 

Draco let out a groan of disapproval as Harry’s fingers slid out. But before he could truly protest, he felt the pressure of something much larger pushing against his entrance. His breath caught in his throat as Harry’s cock breached him. 

“Fuck…” the word fell out of his mouth with a sharp gasp and it drove Harry wild. His hips pushed forward much faster than anticipated until he was buried inside Draco, who took in another quick gasp of air and squeezed his eyes shut, a fist feebly pounding on the stall door. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -” 

“Keep going before I turn around and clock you,” Draco muttered through clenched teeth. 

Harry began a short rhythm, pulling out only slightly and then back in. He could feel Draco’s body begin to unclench around him and he took it as the sweetest invitation. 

His hips began to rock much quicker against Draco and the sheer tightness of him sent shivers through Harry’s body. Of all the things he imagined himself doing on a friday night, Draco Malfoy was not one of them. 

There was so much heat around Harry and he could feel the sweat running down his face. He wrapped a fist up in the back of Draco’s shirt for leverage and the rage - or was it lust? - took over as he continued to thrust himself into Draco, skin hitting skin with neediness. 

He had a home. He had a girlfriend at home, whom he had every intention of marrying. He had his first child on the way. He had a life waiting. But none of that seemed to matter as his moans tangled with Draco’s and they echoed off the walls of the men’s room. Every inch of him knew it was wrong, but it felt right anyway and he couldn’t explain it. 

Harry went to reach a hand around Draco to help him out, but Draco swatted him away. 

“I don’t need it,” he breathed. “But please, slow down.” 

Harry momentarily felt ashamed. He had not meant to hurt Draco, despite his mixed feelings about the situation. “Sorry, I got out of hand -” 

“No. It’s not that. Just… please slow down.” 

There was a strange longing in his voice that puzzled Harry. It was a tone much more...human of Draco. He placed his hands on Draco’s shoulders and slowed his pace down to a crawl. It was agonizing. He longed to fuck Draco absolutely silly. 

But with every slow and deliberate thrust, a heavy moan would escape Draco’s lips and it resonated in Harry’s ears and send heat into his stomach. Draco’s eyes had fluttered shut and the look on his face was like nothing Harry had ever seen before all the times he made love to Ginny. 

“Harry…!” There was very little warning as Draco tensed beneath him and climaxed onto the stall door in front of him. His breathing was heavy and Harry half expected his knees to give out beneath him. But without hesitation, Draco began pushing back against Harry, and that was all it took. Harry shuddered with a massive sigh and spilled into the thin man, his fingers digging harshly into the skin of Draco’s shoulders. 

For a moment, the two men stood still, nothing but the sound of their breathing as their chests heaved and their hearts pounded. Harry then slid out from Draco and tucked himself back in, and the shame began to set. 

As if Draco could sense the tension, he spoke. “After all those years and all we needed was a good shag. Who knew?” he said as pulled his pants back up to his waist and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. 

“Malfoy, what the fuck?” 

“I’ll see you again, eh?” Draco said with a wink as he swiftly swung the door to the stall open and made his exit, leaving Harry to stand alone and contemplate what he had just done.


End file.
